Saito Uchiha
Background Saito Uchiha was the first born and eldest son of the Godaime Hoshikage Yuichiro Uchiha, and the Great Grandson of the Cofounder of Hoshigakure, Tadashi Uchiha. His story begins with his Father's GrandFather Tadashi Uchiha who was one of the few of Uchiha who left the land of fire upon finding out about the wars long ago, Tadashi eventually traveled to the land of bears, choosing to stay away from the war and strife of the five main countries, he and the future first Hoshikage, then joined arms to found and eventually defend Hoshigakure from invaders, following the creation of this small ninja village, Tadashi married a local clans woman who was considered most beautiful among the lands. During this marriage and over the course of his life Tadashi gave birth to a single son, Yuichiro's Father to whom he instilled the virtues of a benevolent clan head into, sharing with his son his dream, To unite the five main ninja villages. Tadashi eventually died fighting along side the former hoshikage, protecting his village and Family. His wife took to raising Yuichiro's Father on her own making sure he did not forget the lessons his father taught him. Yuichiro's Father eventually went on to become the 2nd Hoshikage, and fathered two sons one of which was Yuichiro Uchiha, Yuichiro took after his father and became the 5th Hoshikage soon bearing two of his own sons Saito Uchiha and Netto Uchiha. Saito was born amongst a sort of baby boom era among Hoshigakure and his birth was one that was unusual amongst his clan. Born with bright blue eyes, and brown hair, traits he took from his mother, around his 5th birthday his hair and eyes went through a drastic change, turning black like those of his clan. It was then his younger brother Netto was born, both born in the shadow of a Kage they were almost expected to be powerful, and rightfully so in just a year, Saito had proven himself well on the way to being a powerful shinobi, at age 6. Yuichiro took interest in his eldest son, taking him and training him for four years in the ways left by Tadashi. Saito showed great affinity for the fire release jutsus capable of producing enormous balls of flames that would make the average fireball seem small, even amongst the Uchiha clan. During his tenth year of life, he had graduated from the ninja academy, earning the title of genin, he went on several different missions, each time proving how capable he was, it was also in this time he learned of his affinity for the lightning release ninjutsu. During one of these missions he traveled to the land of Yumegakure, it was here that he met the beast that would be sealed within him, Ghidrah, the three-headed beast. He was sent to this distant land at request of his father the Hoshikage, he was instructed to investigate the new found village for gathering enemy forces, only to find a cave filled with the corpses of various shinobi from all ends of the earth. Saito then laid his eyes on a dormant beast he approached the monster only to see that it was bound, and had a scroll lying beside it, he began to read the scroll, as it begn to awaken, he quickly figured out this was a sealing jutsu to cage the beast and prevent it from destroying the world. He quickly activated this jutsu without thinking, only to realize the jutsu was created to seal the beast within a human vessel, he became a jinchuriki at the age of 10 years old. Saito then went unconscious awaking to find himself within the walls of the Hoshikage palace, in the arms of his father Yuichiro. He was told about his new situation and the pros and con's that come with being a jinchuriki. He also explained to Saito thst the beast sealed within him was dormant but would soon awaken. By the time he reached 11 the Uchiha clan boy was Abundant in both chakra and knowledge though the tailed beast within him still slept limiting the amount of chakra Saito had gained. He then headed to Konohagakure to attempt the chunin exams only to pass with flying colors, and meet his future rival Tenryu Uzumaki. Upon returning to Hoshigakure he found his younger brother had too grown strong at a young age, Netto was merely 5 years old but was already capable fire jutsu on a scale even grander than his own at that age, Yuichiro decided to learn from Saito, and take Netto straight to konohagakure for testing, Netto was thrown directly into the ninja academy, after answering a few questions of course. He graduated on his 10th birthday when Saito was turning 15, years old Part 1 Arrival On Saito's 15 birthday, he and Netto head off to Konoha, to join a proper team, despite him being a Chunin and his brother a genin. Upon arrival to the main gates of Konoha, the pair of distant Uchiha brothers were met by a young woman similar in age to Saito known as Uzumaki Hikari, and once more the young man Tenryu. Exchanging words with the uzumaki pair before heading to the ninja academy to receive teams. Saito and Netto were split up as to not have two overly powerful Uchiha on the same team, Saito teamed up with the girl Hikari and another genin. Netto teamed up with a sarutobi clan boy and a ninja from the sand village. The two brothers carried out missions into various parts of the ninja world, backed by a jonin teacher. In this time both Netto and Saito grew strong, Saito remaining ahead of his younger sibling, while Netto's skill level still soared above that of his classmates. Seperation About two years later Saito and Netto being 12, and 17, respectively, they were being considered for promotion again this time for catching a famous criminal, the excitement of a possible promotion was short lived as word that their father was growing ill reached the leaf village, greeted by their mother Haruka, who explained the Hoshikages illness, he had come across a meteorite scroll, that exuded a powerful chakra, Yuichiro then attempted to use this power for the good of the village only to find out the chakra had poisonous effects on the body of those to channel it. Saito and Netto began to mourn their father, who's condition seemed to only worsen, it was these feelings of deep sadness that brought about the manifestation of their 3 tomoe sharingan, prior to this the boys had not activated such a jutsu, so the development seemed to happen at once, all three tomoe. Following this mutation, the two brothers skill levels had grown again, Saito quickly rising to become a Jonin at the young age of 17 and Netto achieving his Chunin rank at the age of 12. Yuichiro's later death brought the pair of brothers great strife, and in turn fueled their sharingan once more allowing them both to reach the Mangekyo level. Mourning A year after the death of Yuichiro, Saito now 18 was heading a team of his own, that consisted of Hikari Uzumaki and the other chunin from his team. The group was surrounded by missing-nin from the five main villages that had banded together to destroy the villages Similar to the Akatsuki of the past, Saito and his unnamed teammate were enough to overwhelm them, but Saito had depleted his chakra reserves. It was then that he had become over taken with a strong sense to protect his fellow ninja, and students. Ghidrah felt this strong will at work and decided to side with Saito, his sealed beast now in his control, he activated his version 1 beast state surrounded by a veil of dense flame like purple chakra, he was able to dispatch the Shinobi using a combination of his now immense chakra, and mangekyo sharingan. He returned to Konohagakure with his teammates safe and sound. Only to find out that Netto had went through a similar ordeal, having exhausted all of his chakra defending his friends Saito headed to the death bed of his younger brother. With a tearful exchange of words and a dying wish from his younger brother, Saito had underwent a special surgery thanks to the help of the Konoha medical min and achieved his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Now armed with almost endless chakra and powerful eyes, Part 2 Changes 3 years later Saito had climbed the ranks of both ninja villages creating a unified ANBU/Military presence among them. His immense power also gained him a spot in the personal security team of the Hokage. Now a special Anbu commander and 21 years old Saito's abilities had grown to those of a Kage leveled ninja, though he refused the position several times in Hoshi. It was around this time he decided to use his knowledge of summon creatures, during his down time after being sent on a mission to search an unexplored area, he used the summon jutsu as it was described to him, He disappeared from his camp having discovered the valley existing directly outside of Kuma no Kuni, the same valley that was filled with a poisonous gas, using his prowess with the Gunbai, he cleared the valley to discover a race of Giant Salamanders, and obtained his first summon, signing a blood contract to bind himself to these creatures and he would subsequently summon a baby salamander that had two heads, Dokumi and Sarin he called them, and despite being a baby still stood leagues above Saito's own size. Now armed with a powerful summon and immense chakra along with his own powers to match. Saito still had not reached his peak. Saito performed the summon jutsu again, appearing back at his camp. Going to the land of bears reminded him of simpler times. He then realized he only had a mother remaining in his home Saito decided to return to Hoshigakure, only to find the village in disrepair and no sign of his mother. A gut instinct filled his body as he raced toward the caves on the outside of hoshigakure, finding a meteorite similar to the one which exuded the poisonous chakra, this one however didn't have any form of radiation simply shining a bright light and blinding Saito the light cleared to reveal a large skeleton lock shaped mark that glew with a strange light, a mysterious figure appeared behind Saito as a loud locking noise occurred following a beam of light, Saito felt as if his heart and body were being separated as he then disappeared from existence. Filled Saito's heart and body had become connected again in far off dimension, allowing his body to reform. However the process made him go through a great strain as he went into a coma-like state. Within his mind, he met the three headed Ghidrah, as it spoke once more about a strange prophecy given to it by a man known as Hagoromo. The area began to warp as the view of Ghidrah faded to an elderly man who sat upon a ring of black orbs. The man began to speak with Saito "Do you understand the words Imparted to the three heads Ghidrah?" Saito was unsure how to respond so he didn't, Hagoromo took advantage of his silence, "I've seen your determination across realities, you've worked hard to attain power for peace, while being sure to not fall victim to the abilities power gives one over the world." His words were followed by a slamming of his Staff as a ring of water began to reflect a crescent moon. "Hold out your hand" the elder spoke, Saito following his command almost instinctively. He touched his palm to Saito's as a bright purple light began to fill the immediate air around the two. Saito felt a rush of power unlike any he had obtained before, His eyes forcefully activating his eternal mangekyo sharingan before transforming into a Rinnegan in both of his eyes, each one having 6 tomoe split between two of the concentric circles. "I have given you a portion of my power, use it in the coming battle, for I cannot help you any further." The entity then disappeared and Saito woke up, in the same spot he had disappeared in three years ago. Dimensions a few weeks following his return to the ninja world, Saito got into a fight on the outskirts of the village, they had somehow cleared the valley of poison and made their way toward the village. Saito stood there expecting them, forgetting about the fact he was given power from the sage, he didn't hold back, he began to perform one of his electric bubble jutsu's only to realize his lightning had grown even sharper and was now black in color. He had attained the Six Paths Yin Chakra, and with it a new arsenal of abilities. He focused his Rinnegan as a portal began to creep open along his line of vision, A portal to a dimension that is home to nothing but a dark chakra, and from it's walls crept a rather strange being, a demonic entity with a long neck and an abnormally large stomach, it has eyes on top of its large stomach, and a mouth, the long hose-like neck features a flap, to cover a tube that holds a series of spouts along it's inner length. He then realized he had created a contract with this beast simply by accessing it's dimension. Closing the dimension as blood began to fall from his left Rinnegan. Healing process A few weeks following the activation of his Rinnegan and his new found dimension, he was drawn into his subconscious once more, Ghidrah had a few words to share with Saito, after a long conversation with his three headed friend, he discovered that the famous tailed beasts of legend were going through a destructive process having been drained of large quantities of chakra and released into the wild. He was forced back into awareness as a messenger tapped on the glass windows of his home, It was a message from the elderly past seventh Hokage, to meet with him near the valley of the end. Using a particular technique, Saito appeared amongst the valley awaiting the elderly Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto appeared with a astonishing speed despite his age and began to speak in detail about a group known as the Red Lotus and the actions they had taken against the tailed beasts in attempt to empower themselves, Further explaining how he would prefer to not have them comeback again seeking to claim the beasts and revive the ten tails. Naruto also explained his decision which was to have the beasts housed in a jinchuriki so they would be harder to obtain, he told Saito picked him, for having remained a jinchuriki for years, without going berserk or becoming a national threat. Naruto then noticed the crescent moon mark on Saito's hand. Questioning him about how he obtained the marking, he then summoned the Tailed beasts to thw very spot he stood on, Manifesting Kurama outside of his body before explaining to the beasts what was about to happen. He sealed the beasts within Saito and proceeded to pass away from having his connection to Kurama severed. Now armed with the 9 bijuu beside his own Ghidrah. He was pulled Inside of his own mind once more, however the appearance of his meeting place had changed, know featuring a large blinding moon hovering above a water filled area, the water reaching up to his shins. Ghidrah explained that it would prefer to assimilate to the Bijuu and help them heal faster, Saito nodded in agreement as that process took place. His arsenal had not changed but the main beasts had attained a power level similar to what they had in the first place. He snapped back into reality as he picked up the former hokage and headed to konoha to give him a proper burial. Personality Youth As he grew into an toddler Saito became a relatively peaceful child who sought to help the people around him, and thanks to him the teaching of his father his cheery attitude prospered. It was because of this gentle and kind nature that he took to finding out what happened in Yumegakure eventually sealing the beast Ghidrah inside himself who would up becoming what he considered his partner. Teen Saito as a teen is still good nature and cheerful, but he gets serious in dangerous situations. He constantly argues with his teammate and they don't seem to get along at all. However, it is shown that he really does care for his teammate when he tells Hikari that if he can't save him, he would never forgive himself. Saito is also very secretive about his past and is not willing to talk about it, becoming slightly enraged when questioned about his jinchuriki abilities. Adult Saito as an adult is serious, logical, and emotionally aloof. He tries hard to maintain a tough and confident exterior, but deep down would risk his life for his allies. Appearance Background Saito as a baby: Saito as a 5 year old: Saito when his uchiha genes begin to take over: Part 1 Part 2 Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu Kekkei Genkai Summons